Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations is a video game for the XBox 360 and PlayStation3, released in 2011. Another version of it was released for the Nintendo 3DS. It was followed by Sonic Lost World. It is notable for featuring returning levels from previous Sonic games, and an all-star cast of most of the main characters. Plot As Sonic, during his first adventure against Eggman, goes through Green Hill Zone, a dark monster called Time Eater appears from a portal. In the present, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Espio, Charmy, and Vector throw a birthday party for Sonic. However, Time Eater appears and sucks everyone except Sonic into an individual portal, knocking Sonic out. Sonic wakes up in limbo. He goes to Green Hill Zone, which is partially in black and white, and restores its color. He also restores Tails, who has been turned to stone. As Sonic runs for the next area, the past Sonic, "Classic Sonic", runs up to him and Tails mistakes him for the modern Sonic. Sonic travels through Chemical Plant, with Tails catching up to him and recognizing it, while Classic Sonic restores its color and also turns Amy (who has also been turned to stone, as have everyone else Time Eater took) back to normal. Sonic and Classic Sonic individually go through Sky Sanctuary to restore its color, Classic Sonic turning Knuckles back to normal. Classic Sonic finds the purple Chaos Emerald being guarded by Metal Sonic, in his Classic appearance, and they battle on a racetrack at the bad future of Stardust Speedway (although erased from existence it was made accessible by Time Eater). Classic Sonic defeats Metal Sonic and kicks him into the air, destroying him and getting the Chaos Emerald. Classic Sonic gets three boss keys and enters a boss door leading to the Eggman battle on the Death Egg, in the mech called Death Egg Robot. On his way there, in a mirror hall, Sonic and Classic Sonic see each other and seem like reflections at first. Classic Sonic reaches the boss but the door closes before Sonic can reach it. After Classic Sonic defeats Eggman in a slightly different style than the original timeline, Time Eater appears and kidnaps Eggman. When Classic Sonic returns, with the green Chaos Emerald, he finds Sonic, Tails, and Classic Tails, arrived from some point in the earlier times. Both Tails have figured out that they are traveling through time and space due to Time Eater. Both Sonics go through Speed Highway, City Escape, and Seaside Hill, restoring their color as well as Cream (and Cheese), Rouge, and Espio, respectively. Afterward, Tails and Classic Tails tell the Sonics that whenever Time Eater travels through time, space is torn apart, and so the timeline is broken and stuck in limbo. When the Sonics accelerate through time, they fix space, returning color and life. Shadow, in sort of an unsettled rivalry with Sonic from when they last saw each other, guards the yellow Chaos Emerald, and races Sonic for it. Sonic wins, knocking Shadow out, and takes the Emerald. After Sonic gets three boss keys, he uses them to enter the second boss door, leading to the time when he fought Perfect Chaos. Due to the damaged timeline Chaos looks different, but Sonic defeats him, despite not being Super Sonic, and receives the blue Chaos Emerald. After Sonic returns, Time Eater appears, but hits a Chaos Emerald, which has been turned to stone. Disliking Chaos Emeralds, Time Eater leaves. Sonic and Classic Sonic set about finding and restoring the Emerald. After restoring Crisis City (which, like the bad Stardust Speedway, is accessible due to Time Wizard’s immense power), Blaze, Rooftop Run, Vector, Planet Wisp, and Charmy, they restore the red Chaos Emerald. Sonic finds Silver, guarding the white Chaos Emerald, who suspects that Sonic is a fake Sonic, and battles him on a racetrack. Sonic knocks Silver out, causing him to be hit by his own attack consisting of a crumpled up ball of wrecked cars, and Sonic gets the white Emerald. After getting three boss keys, Sonic enters the time in Eggmanland when he fought Eggman inside his Egg Dragoon, although the battle, like Death Egg Robot, is drastically altered. After Sonic defeats Eggman, Tails, Classic Sonic, and Classic Tails arrive and wonder how Eggman can be here when Time Eater kidnapped him. Then, Time Eater comes and takes Eggman away. Both Sonics and Tails go through a portal leading to Time Eater’s area, to discover that Time Eater is really a robot who works for Eggman, who is inside the cockpit, as is the classic Eggman whom he took from the battle on the Death Egg. Eggman reveals that after his previous defeat, he found the Time Eater drifting through space. Discovering his ability to erase time and space, Eggman decided to use him to erase his past defeats (leaving Orbot and Cubot in space), turning him into a monster robot. He would need help from someone as smart as him to perfect him, and he views himself as the only one as smart as him, so he needed another Eggman from another time. His capture of Sonic’s friends was bait for his traps. Sonic and Classic Sonic try to fight them, but Time Eater easily crushes them, not killing but flattening them. Then Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Charmy, and Vector arrive to cheer for both Sonics, who use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into their Super Sonic forms. Together both Sonics fight Time Eater, with both Eggmans inside commanding him. Eventually Time Eater fires a kill ball at the two Sonics but they smash through it and his core, destroying him in a cosmic explosion. The timeline is restored to its original state, except that everyone remembers the events, and Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Shadow, and Silver are teleported to Sonic’s birthday party with the others. Classic Sonic saw his future self do some moves that will be helpful in the future, and after attempting the Homing Attack, Classic Sonic returns to his time with Classic Tails. As for Eggman and Classic Eggman, they are imprisoned in limbo with no means of escape, as it is now blank due to the restoration of the timeline. After unsuccessfully searching for a way out and losing track of the time (mostly because this limbo is timeless), Classic Eggman asks Eggman if he ever beats Sonic. Eggman tells him that he doesn’t, to which Robotnik decides to get a degree in teaching if he ever does get out. Eggman agrees to this. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog / Classic Sonic *Tails / Classic Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman / Classic Eggman *Time Eater Stages *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chemical Plant (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Sky Sanctuary (Sonic & Knuckles) *Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) *City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) *Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) *Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) *Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) Bosses *Metal Sonic (fought at Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD) *Dr. Eggman/Death Egg Robot (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Shadow the Hedgehog (fought at Final Rush from Sonic Adventure 2) *Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Silver the Hedgehog (fought at Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Dr. Eggman/Egg Dragoon (Sonic Unleashed) *Time Eater Trivia *It is never specified how Eggman escapes the white space to appear in Sonic Lost World. *This game features the most major characters of any game in the series, at 15 (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Blaze, and Silver). The major recurring characters that are missing are Big, Omega, Jet, Wave, Storm, and Eggman Nega (who is presumed either dead or trapped in the Ifrit's dimension by now). Mighty and Nack appeared in more than one game but never in the modern games. *This is also the only time Blaze appears in the same game as Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Metal Sonic in the mainstream story. Category:Games Category:2D games Category:3D games